The present invention relates generally to a pad for surrounding and protecting a bed sore on a person's body while in bed. The pad is effective in lifting the body away from the bed in the area of the sore, and thus promotes healing by avoiding pressure and providing a flow of air around the sore.
As Americans live longer, the number of hospitals and nursing homes for treating long-care patients increases constantly. One of the most common problems in the care of long-term bedridden patients is the possible development of decubitus ulcers or bed sores. They result from the pressure exerted on the skin and subcutaneous tissues by the skeletal bony prominences and the object on which the patient rests, such as a bed. The cutaneous tissues are progressively broken down leading to destruction of underlying soft tissue. Once this ulcer forms it is quite painful and very slow to heal. Bacterial infections are difficult to avoid and frequently prolong the healing process.
Numerous efforts have been put forth in the past to devise various cushions, pads, bandages, dressings, mattress modifications, and the like, for attempting to alleviate the pressure on bed sores and thereby promote healing. However, because of the materials used, or the configurations developed, or the expense of making and using the more elaborate devices, there has been no completely satisfactory solution to the problem. The prior devices have failed to offer a configuration which effectively avoids pressure against the sore and permits freedom of air flow around the sore.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive disposable pad which is effective in absorbing and distributing the pressure of a patient's body and providing lift of the body away from the bed in the area of the bed sore.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pad which can be applied to the patient to avoid contact of the sore with the bed or bed coverings, while at the same time providing for a flow of air around the area of the sore.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a structure which maintains the cushioning material of the pad in its most effective configuration, despite the substantial pressure and distortion resulting from the weight of the patient's body against the bed in the area of the sore.
It is a still further object to provide a pad which relieves pressure, alleviates pain, promotes healing, and can be made of anti-static materials to protect sensitive hospital equipment.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the specification proceeds.